


two lesbians talking to each other about their crushes

by AutisticJuliaArgent



Series: carmen sandiego and she ra crossover high school au [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: ALSO I ODNT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SPORTS SO SORRY ABOUT THAT, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, F/F, Gen, Kinda, Maybe - Freeform, actuallyi wrote it for myelsf but also u, also yes i KNOW the title is bad i couldnt think of a better one, and also kinda being dumbassesbc they both think both their crushes are unrequited rip, anyway garf yes this is flappy i wrote this 4 u, basically this a adora and carmen being jock lesbians, dfkmdfmk, dfkodfokf, i also wanna write another fic 4 this crossover au, jules and catra are more just mentioned in this fic but like a lot so oop, like i just wanted to go ADORA YOU IDIOT CATRA LIKES YOU BACK AND CARMEN JULIA LIKE YOU BACK, like that the au but theyre not actually physically at high school theyre at a gym, this was actually hard to write bc of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticJuliaArgent/pseuds/AutisticJuliaArgent
Summary: basically what the title says loladora and carmen talking to each other about their crushes on catra and julia respectively.takes place in a carmen sandiego and she ra crossover high school au.also happy pride month everyone!!! i actually managed to post this before the moth fully ended!! yay!!!
Relationships: Adora (She-Ra) & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: carmen sandiego and she ra crossover high school au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809562
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	two lesbians talking to each other about their crushes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slingshot344](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slingshot344/gifts), [everyone in the carulia discord server who also loves catradora ilysm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+in+the+carulia+discord+server+who+also+loves+catradora+ilysm).



> uuh i wrote this bc id imagine carmen and adora would be good friends and also really like this au idea lol
> 
> gifted 2 slingshot344 aka garf bc she gave me the idea for carmen and adora being workout buddies when i brought up this au idea in the carulia discord and also bc shes epic.
> 
> (also if you havent realised yet this is flappy lol)
> 
> anyway enjoy!
> 
> (also i know carmen is like really smart but id imagene shed be kinda usless when it comes to julia and her crush on her so shfjkjfkgddgk)

Carmen sat down on the bench before taking a drink from her water bottle, re hydrating after a long afternoon of exercise. It wasn't like she had to train for recent game or anything, seeing as she wasn't part of vile’s basketball team anymore (thank god she thought, seeing as almost all the teachers and almost half the students at her school weren't exactly the best people in the world) but she still enjoyed going to the gym the exercise seeing as it helped her relax, and also seeing as she thought being more muscular might impress a certain acme student.

She smiled to herself softly, her train of thought drifting toward the cute girl she had been crushing on recently, so lost in that train of thought that she almost hadn't noticed when someone sat down next to her.

“Hi im Adora, you’re Carmen right? I think we've met before” the blonde girl next to Carmen said cheerily, Carmen recognised her as the top player of bright moon high, although vile had never had any matches with her, seeing as vile tended to focus on their rival school acme, and bright moon their rival school the horde. The two were both often at the gym, and had talked other once or twice when the were two getting ready for an upcoming game for both their schools team respectively before Carmen had quit, seeing how bright moon and the horde were fairly close to vile and acme and sometimes had game around the same time,. (sometimes she wondered how there were four high school so near each other, before realising just how many people lived in her town)

“Hi, yep im Carmen” she replied “were you preparing for an upcoming game?” she asked, seeing as Adora appeared to have also been just exercising.

“Nope, bright moon doesn't really have any games for a while, plus i've actually been kinda busy lately” Adora replied, smiling slightly at that last part before taking a drink from her water bottle.

“Oh thats right, didnt a student from the horde join bright moon recently?” she asked. She had heard about a new student joining Adora’s school, and had also seen the girl hanging out with a girl from the horde a lot recently.

“yea” Adora replied, a slight blush on her cheeks “ it was actually Catra, a girl i used to be really good friends with when i was younger, we grew apart when i got into bright moon instead of the horde, but now we're becoming friends again, i think” explained “actually, can i tell you something?” 

“Sure” Carmen replied

“I actually have a crush on Catra” Adora said, her face turning a shade redder as she did.

“Really?” Carmen asked. She wasn't that good friends with Adora but she was still happy for her.

“Yea, and apparently i've had one on her this entire time! I wasn't even the one that figured it out either my friends literally had to tell me about it! Like i thought that was just how most people felt about their old best friend, i didnt realize it was actually a crush!” the blonde girl explained hurriedly.

“The same thing happened to me!” Carmen said with a laugh “i have a crush on this girl and i didnt even notice at first and when i told ivy how i felt around her because i was worried i might have been sick she told me it was obvious that i had a crush on her!”

“You have a crush on someone too?!” Adora asked “who?”

“You know Julia? The girl from acme?”

“yea, i've seen her around a few times, she seems nice” Adora said “wait! Is that who you bought flowers for?”

“What?” Carmen asked, feeling her cheeks become hot

“Perfuma said she saw you at the florists the other day” Adora explained “ you know, the one her parents work at? She said you were buying roses for someone”

Carmen felt her face heat up more “yea, i was buying them for her”

“Aww thats so sweet” 

“Yea, and she really liked them! She was so happy when I gave them to her and she gave me this huge hug,” Carmen said smiling as she got lost in the memory a little “but I don't even know if she knew that I meant them romantically or not!” she explained “I mean she did blush a little bit when i gave them to her but i don't think she even feels the same way about me so she probably she just thought i meant it as friends”

“I get that, like I actually asked Catra to go to bright moon prom with me recently, and she said yes! But I think she only did it because she thought I was asking as just friends. I mean, like, I know I like her, but the chances she feels the same way seem really low, even if she was really happy when I asked her.” 

“I know right?” Carmen said with a sigh “it just doesn't seem like Jules could actually like me back” she said defeatedly “which sucks because i really like her”

“Same with Catra” Adora said with a sigh. “Your probably not going to believe this, but Catra has the actual cutest sneeze ever”

“So does Jules! It's Adorable”

“Catra would probably like, actually kill me for saying that, but it's true” Adora said with a laugh.

“Have you ever seen Jules’ freckles?” Carmen asked “they're so pretty”

“Have you ever seen Catras freckles?” Adora asked in reply.

“Yea but i'm not the one with a crush on Catra”

“Well i'm not the one with a crush on Julia!”

The two laughed like they were at least 4 years younger, hetrosexual, and talking about how cute whatever generic boy in their maths class is and not their mutual type of cute girls with freckles and short hair.

“Just” Carmen gave a bit a lovestruck sigh as she (for probably the billionth time that day) thought about how cute Julia was “freckles”

“Freckles” Adora nodded in agreement, thinking about how cute Catra was.

Carmen felt a quick buzzing from her phone in her pocket. She quickly took it out and opened it to see some messages from zack and ivy

Ivy: hey carm are you joining us for lunch or not? 

Zack:yea im hungry

Zack: i want mcdonalds

Carmen smiled and rolled her eyes a bit at the messages. 

“I've gotta go now” she said as she got up, preparing to tell her friends that at least someone didn't think she was useless about her crush “bye, good luck with Catra!” she said as she left.

“bye, same to you with Julia!” Adora said as she opened her phone to tell her friends the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> uuuh yea thats it i hope you liked it i might write another fic for this au uuh bye


End file.
